As the number of electronic devices on various networks continues to increase, the number of potential inter-device connections is exploding. Aside from smartphones, new classes of devices and accompanying sensors under the nomenclature Internet of Things (IoT) are being developed further increasing potential data sources and volumes. Meanwhile, various resources may be absolutely or practically limited, such that connections must be selectively established. Further selection may be required to identify what type of connection facilitates efficient flow of information.